sandsofdestructionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferals
Ferals are half-human,half animal or full animal citizens who serve as a noble class in the world. They rank from middle class to beastlord.Most ferals overall despise and think of humans as a lower class and/or garbage.Some noble ferals, like elite soilders or generals of the World Salvation Comittee can turn into malevolent forms if angered just like beastlords. Beastlords Beastlords are the highest class of ferals, 12 of them exist.In the game they have supernatural powers like transforming into more powerful forms called Battle Forms.They also hold special moves just like your allies.Most of their names derive or are names of ordinary Roman livestock and constellations and all but one holds the word Rex after the first name.They are rather titles than names, as one beastlord dies, ferals vote for the next beastlord.9 of these beastlords think humans,like ferals, as trash.Most of the beastlords serve as bosses during the game, as I list them in chronological order. Porcus Rex The weakest of the beastlords as a boss, Porcus Rex is a pig feral adorned with royal clothing. He has a really high temper, explosive actually.In fact, he is known to eat humans!Children are his favorite. He is a feared beastlord in Viteau and actually devastating.His battle form is a infernal pig with an flaming hairstyle.His attacks are devastating, 15-20 damage per hit. His Blow attack is him charging snout-first up in the air, so watch out! Also his Air Followup includes him balincing on his nose in a rocket-like position and charging at that allie and pounding that allie with a devastating, earthshaking, sumo-style,belly flop! His flurry is that he turns around,shakes his butt, and do 2 kicks from his hind legs.More importatly, like all beastlords, he can use Battle Boost II. If he uses it twice, he can do his finishing attack which is DEADLY!He sits rightside up and eats a habenero or arbor chili pepper, which he gets crazy from, and shoots 3 deadly, meteor-like fireballs at you, which deals a deadly 50-60 damage!!!! This pig is also deadly because he can do skills similar to Kyrie's. He can use Frothing Bile, which is a poisoning Toadstool Salad atttack, and Crippling Vial, which is related to a paralyzing Numbing Broth. Executing him Ok, if you want to kill him, you have, actually MUST get Vivid suit for Morte or you are SO DEAD!! Why? Because Morte can boost her attack, and that is one of the keys to bake this pig! You can't go to the Shopping arcade now, but there's an inn and a item shop, so buy as MANY remedies as you can!!!Also don't forget to stock on money so you can buy Strength and Stoneskin Potions. Your physical attacks are NOTHING to him, so focus on Blood and Life Skills.If you leveled Taupy up and he learned True Faith and Icy Strike, you are safe. When dealing with him, get Kyrie to use as many Toadstool Salads or Numbing Broths; It is another key thing to bake this pig. But when Taupy goes, you mush put this pig in the freezer by using Icy Strike as MANY TIMES AS YOU CAN!!!!!!!!!!Since he is a fire element enemy, any water or ice attacks can put this pig in the dinner table! That's right, right in that fine grained mahogany dinner table you got from the nice amishman. Though since you can't use a table in game, you'll have to picture this fine hog on that fine table. However, he can use an ANNOYING healing skill, which is Scavenge, which he recovers 300-500 HP. Keep using Blood and Life Skills and soon, you butcherd this hog and it's ready to eat on the dinner table.MMM! Felis Rex One of the two ONLY beastlords that you can't fight and one of three that like humans. He owns a ship called the Zifnir, which is basically a gambling ship, despite that it's not shown on the map. Rhi'a is one of his friends. In fact she found her while looking in the Valley of Dragons, freezed in an icicle, though unkown to fans and viewers how she got there, until he broke her out. They both like their favorite colors: black and white,and Felis Rex makes her clothes, which explains Rhi'a's attire. However, he kind of acts like her servant ,because she kind of "demands" him, and protector, because Felis Rex is a little protective of her because,in a sense, she's the LAST dragonkin and he might want her to marry even! Also he can, like all beastlords, turn into his battle form, but in the game he only tried to do that when the World Salvation Comittee wanted to kill her after she tried to protect Kyrie,Taupy and Morte using verbal assualt, and it wasn't seen. However in the anime series, he is one of the beastlords who sought to killl Lady Death and is highly reiligious. Also in the series, he didn't own the Zifnir ,he even tried to sacrifice Kyrie!! Category:Characters